


Humiliate Me

by celestial_intent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obi-Wan closes off the force, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_intent/pseuds/celestial_intent
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin get assigned to the task of locating and ending the ever-growing slave trade near the outer rim where they will have to prove themselves to their host.AKA where Obi-Wan spanks Anakin for being rude to the owner of the slave trade.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Humiliate Me

Obi-Wan and Anakin are sitting at a long dining table in a dark metal-looking room. Well, _Obi-Wan_ is sitting. Anakin is kneeling to the left of Obi-Wan, utterly raging that barely half of his face can be seen from above the table. But, Anakin tries to play his role of slave decent enough, nothing more. Slave owners occupy the majority of the table while the rest of the chairs are filled out with potential customers. Anakin tried to sit at the table himself earlier, but Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist quickly enough and subtly nodded towards the other slaves in the room, which were all kneeling by their masters’ sides. It took everything Anakin had to not walk out right then.

It makes Anakin’s blood boil being in such close proximity to such monsters. He knew what it was like to be a slave, not just play a part, but to really have someone else’s hands determine your whole life. It’s hardly a life at all, and his most profound regret is not being able to get his mother out of slavery earlier in her life.

“So, Kenobi, you say you’re interested in buying another slave, is that right?” says a man who is sitting on more of a throne than a chair at the end of the table. His voice is ghastly, but it is nothing compared to his wide face, which gives off a sickly green tint.

“That is quite right, Sir Rodalla,” Obi-Wan replies swiftly, taking his hands out of the sleeves of his robe in order to take a polite sip of the purple liquid that is served to those who are worthy of actually sitting at the table, along with a feast that the slaves get no part of.

Sir Rodalla hardly finishes stuffing his face with the main course before asking, “I don’t mean to intrude, but is your current slave not efficient enough for you? If that were that case, I wouldn’t mind taking him off your hands.”

Anakin glares at the man, clenching his fists in his lap. If only he could get a hold of him, show him how much damage this slave can cause. Obi-Wan must have sensed his growing anger because his foot nudges Anakin and stays pressed against his leg. Anakin takes a deep breath, knowing that it’s crucial to the mission to remain compliant and that he would only be making it worse for the actual slaves if he and Obi-Wan were shot out of the joint.

Obi-Wan gives a small chuckle, “Oh no, Anakin here is quite sufficient,” he emphasizes by placing his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Though I have to admit, it’s hard to turn down the fine selection of slaves that you provide, Sir Rodalla,” Obi-Wan says, trying to get on the best side of the host.

“Kenobi, how you flatter me,” Sir Rodalla says, accompanied with a roaring laugh. He continues, “I can’t help but notice, however, that you keep your slave covered up quite a bit. I can hardly tell the difference between you two!” he says loudly. Anakin wouldn’t be surprised if he spat on the people closest to him. “I believe a slave should have little to no fabric on them; that way they truly understand their place. Take my own slaves for example.”

Two slaves rise on either side of Sir Rodalla, one male and the other female. Both of them are completely naked except for the rope that is intricately tied around their torsos and arms, binding their wrists behind their backs, and the black leather collars around their necks, not unlike the one Anakin is wearing himself. Anakin had to will himself to just look down at the floor so as not to cause a scene, though he didn’t know how much longer he could continue with this act.

“I will agree with you, Sir Rodalla, I am much too generous to my slave in that area. Perhaps, if I do purchase one of your slaves, I might learn something,” replies Obi-Wan, hoping that it will take the attention off of how Anakin is dressed. They really should have thought about the outfit more, but it is too late now.

Sir Rodalla leans back in his chair and raises his hand to his chin as if he were pondering something. “I wouldn’t mind having a closer look at your slave, Kenobi. Of course, that is if you don’t mind?”

Anakin glances up at Obi-Wan to see if there is any change in emotion, but as always, Obi-Wan looks just as calm as ever.

Obi-Wan places his hands back into the sleeves and responds, “By all means,” before looking at Anakin for what felt like the first time all night. “Stand,” Obi-Wan commands, and Anakin couldn’t even stifle the rolling of his eyes if he wanted to, but hopefully, no one saw that but Obi-Wan. Anakin stands, per his “master’s” request, and looks at Obi-Wan, awaiting further instruction. All Obi-Wan does is a nod towards the host, and it doesn’t take a genius to understand.

Anakin silently hopes that he doesn’t mess this up before slowly making his way towards Sir Rodalla, trying to prolong the walk as long as possible. Though that can’t last forever and soon he is standing next to the host. He only spends a second looking at Anakin up and down before putting his grubby hands on Anakin’s waist. The padawan is glaring bullets down at Sir Rodalla, but he can sense Obi-Wan’s eyes on the back of his head, so he lets the host run his hands over his body.

“I must say, it’s a shame you keep your slave so covered up, Kenobi, I can tell that there’s a potential body underneath these baggy robes,” Sir Rodalla comments before digging his fingers underneath the collar of Anakin’s robe. He manages to slide down the collar enough so that Anakin’s chest is slightly exposed, but that is as far as he goes before Anakin tugs away from his grip.

Anakin seems to have gotten past his breaking point as he speaks venom, “Don’t you _dare_ lay another finger on me.” For a moment, it felt like time had stopped as everyone in the room immediately froze and became silent, wondering what would happen next. Obi-Wan himself didn’t even foresee this turn of events, but he doesn’t let this surprise blow his cover.

“Is this what you call a slave, Kenobi?!” Sir Rodalla thunders across the room, causing everyone in the room to flinch. “Because if so, I am beginning to question if you know what a slave even is! In all my years of experience, I have _never_ seen such a poorly trained slave in my _life_!”

The other guests begin to whisper among themselves, and Obi-Wan can pick up enough to realize that their act is falling apart.

“My apologies, Sir Rodalla, I am utterly appalled at my slave’s behavior tonight, and I assure you that it will be dealt with immediately,” Obi-Wan reassures, still in his calm manner. Still, he was beginning to doubt that they would be getting out of this one.

Sir Rodalla did not see this as a good enough response, “From all that I have seen from you tonight, I don’t think you even know how to punish a slave properly!”

Everyone’s eye fell upon Obi-Wan. “Sir Rodalla, I can assure you, the second we get back to our rooms Anakin will be punished as I see fit and-”

“Your slave disrespects me so, and you won’t even have the decency to hold a public punishment?!” Sir Rodalla pushes, not giving Obi-Wan much to work with, and the Jedi Master realizes that he is going to have to improvise. All the while, Anakin remains standing a few feet away from the host, clenching his teeth as to convince himself to stay quiet.

The room stands still for a moment, and it’s so silent that for a second, you can hear the other guests talking in the lobby on the other side of the wall.

Obi-Wan straightens himself in his chair before clearing his throat, which disturbs the silence in the room. “You’re absolutely right, Sir Rodalla, and I apologize for not suggesting that in the first place.” Obi-Wan now turns his attention on Anakin, who is currently looking back at him with slightly curious eyes. “Come, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, beckoning his padawan over with a slight nod.

Anakin glances around the room before walking over to Obi-Wan, confident that his master won’t actually punish him, and preparing himself for when they inevitably have to make a run for it.

A few seconds later, the padawan is standing next to Obi-Wan, looking down at the man. Much to Anakin’s surprise, Obi-Wan’s next move isn’t to start fighting their way out of this hellhole, but instead, Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin and says, “Bend over.”

Anakin is completely dumbfounded as he tries to process the request. His master can’t actually have the intent of punishing him, can he? “M-master, you don’t really-”

“Now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan demands, glancing down at his lap, his voice sounding distant. Anakin attempts to reach out to Obi-Wan through the force, but it is as if his master had placed a brick wall in between them. Not knowing what else to do, the padawan slowly lays himself over the man’s lap, his face heating up from the humiliation of this act alone.

The position is awkward and Anakin has to reach down to touch the floor to be somewhat stable. He braces himself for the pathetic whooping he was about to receive, just as if he were still a child. Instead, he feels Obi-Wan’s hand on the small of his back, pushing up his robes and tugging down his pants. Anakin’s head whips up and strains to look behind himself, his arms grasping back at his robes in an attempt to keep them where they are.

“Master, I-”

“ _Enough_ , Anakin,” Obi-Wan says coldly as he grips his padawan’s wrists in one hand while the other secures his waist.

The tone of his master’s voice sends shivers up Anakin’s spine and he practically goes limp in defeat. Anakin tries to hide his red face, but his arms are now behind his back and all he can do is try to turn his face towards Obi’s leg. His face burns as his pants bunch around his knees, the feel of his master’s hand on his bare skin lingers. The only time he had been this exposed in front of his master was when Obi-Wan and himself had gotten doused with venom on an assignment and had to rinse in a nearby lake together. Anakin can feel everyone’s eyes on him and he grits his teeth, wishing this was over already.

A quick swish in the air can be heard as Obi-Wan brings down a firm hand on Anakin’s bare ass, creating an obscene noise. His padawan doesn’t expect it and he yelps out, leaning forward as to get away from Obi-Wan, but his master has too tight of a grip on him. The next one comes more quickly than anticipated and Anakin has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from shouting out. The hits are so much harder than Anakin expected and he feels himself getting angry alongside his humiliation.

The crowd around the table watches with immense interest as Obi-Wan continues with his assaults. After ten swats Anakin’s rear is bright red, but it is after the twentieth swat when Anakin bites down on his lip too hard and his mouth fills with the taste of iron. It’s almost impossible for Anakin to remain completely silent at this point as he squirms and whimpers, attempting desperately to be resilient and to endure the rough treatment. His muscles tense every time Obi-Wan’s hand comes down, though the steady sting of the hits halt for a moment as Obi rests his hand on Anakin’s ass, feeling over the hot skin. Anakin hopes that this means it’s over now, but he can’t focus with his master feeling his ass like that. It’s too intimate and Anakin’s body trembles as if his nerves were on fire.

The next swat Anakin was genuinely not anticipating and he cries out, jerking forward, the sting so much worse after he had a sweet moment of rest. Tears swell in the young padawan’s eyes and he tries desperately to reach Obi-Wan through the force, but it seems as if the brick wall is still up. Frustration swells in Anakin and he would tear at his hair if Obi-Wan didn’t still have his wrists in a death grip.

Another problem arises and Anakin’s body tenses even more if that is even possible. His first tear falls when he realizes that he’s _hard_. How can he be getting off on this? Off of his master spanking his ass like a disobedient child? He cries out as the hits continue to rain down. He can’t help but launch forward with every strike, whimpering as that causes his dick to rub painfully against his master’s rough robes. There is no way that Obi-Wan does not know about it, but his master continues as if he doesn’t notice. Anakin had never felt so degraded in his life, and for some reason, he liked it. His length is poking Obi-Wan’s leg and he can’t help but rock into it slightly, gasping loudly whenever his tip brushes the robes straight on. His whole body feels hot now and he’s sure his face looks like a mess with the tears and snot running down it.

Obi-Wan’s strikes begin to slow and Anakin practically _whines_. Anakin continues to rut against his master’s leg, trying to chase the pleasure that comes with the rough friction and it’s evident that Obi-Wan is hesitant to resume, unsure of what he should do. Nonetheless, the hits keep coming, albeit somewhat lighter, and this pushes Anakin over. He reaches his release and his body stills, Obi-Wan’s hand is left in the air as Anakin unleashes a pathetic wail. The padawan is trembling as he finishes over his master’s lap, panting and letting his eyes droop.

Obi-Wan runs his hand down his padawan’s back to his abused ass, rubbing over the bruised flesh as if examining it. This brings Anakin back, makes him realize what he had just done. He tries to jump up, wanting to run away to any place away from Obi-Wan, from the wandering eyes around the room, but his master is _still_ holding onto his wrists. He makes a pitiful sound as he tries to wrench his way out of the grasp, but he only wastes the little energy he has left. He cannot _believe_ he just did that. His cum is on Obi-Wan’s pants and Anakin can still feel it, making him further recoil. His face burns and he hates himself at that moment, forcing him onto the brink of hyperventilating.

Across the room, someone applauds.

“It seems as though I’ve underestimated you, Kenobi,” the gruff voice says, impressed.

Obi-Wan remains to hold Anakin down onto his lap as he responds, “No hard feelings, of course, Sir Rodalla,” adding a little nod.

Sir Rodalla tilts his head, seemingly trying to get a better look at Anakin exposed and bent over. Obi-Wan tries to subtly cover his padawan with the baggy sleeve of his robes.

“Well, I would be honored to be in business with you. Perhaps, you can excuse your slave, and we can talk over some potential additions for you?” the host sneers over the word “slave”.

The Jedi smiles at the ugly slave trader and nods before reaching down and tugging up Anakin’s pants again. Anakin feels a rush of relief as he is covered up and his wrists are released, though he does not want to stand up and show his face. He starts to believe that the humiliation would actually kill him.

“Rise,” Obi-Wan orders, with a softer edge than before. He places his hands on Anakin’s waist and back, supporting him as his padawan rises on shaky legs. Anakin keeps his face down, trying not to sniffle too much. He tries one more desperate attempt to reach his master through their bond, but it is still closed off.

“You are to return to our rooms, Anakin,” his master says calmly as if Anakin wasn’t just over his lap.

It’s a painstakingly, embarrassing walk to the door of the room. His legs tremble and he can’t help but wince with each step, burning pain on his ass. He leaves the dining room and weaves through other guests of the establishment until he gets to his and Obi’s rooms. Anakin collapses onto his bed and weeps into the pillow, hoping that Obi-Wan won’t be back for a while.


	2. I Swear I Didn't Mean To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin need to talk about what happened during the punishment.

It is late when Obi-Wan returns to their rooms. He and Sir Rodalla made an agreement that Obi will “purchase” two of his slaves for double the price if the host transports them to the hangar, where backup from the Rebuplic will be ultimately waiting. 

The open room is dark and Obi-Wan turns on a lamp in the corner. There is a large arch that leads to Anakin’s half of the room and it is illuminated by the new light. Obi-Wan can see how his sleeping padawan has curled himself into a ball, and he can sense his sorrow from here. The guilt rests heavily on the Jedi Master’s chest, but he makes himself remember that it was crucial for the mission to make it seem realistic, even for Anakin. Though, Obi-Wan had never meant to push Anakin into such a situation of vulnerability when his padawan had always trusted him so much. 

Obi-Wan glances down at his pants, seeing the stain that remains there from today’s earlier events. He can’t help but cringe, though something else lingers inside of him that he cannot decipher quite yet. 

He remembers the dark purple color that Anakin’s flesh became, he doesn’t even want to think about how bad it looks now, but he knows he should try to coerce Anakin to apply something before it gets worse. 

Through the dim-lit room, Obi-Wan makes his way to Anakin’s bedside. He stays standing there for a second, just looking down at his poor padawan’s face, stained with tear streaks. He didn’t even take off his heavy boots before falling asleep. Hesitantly, Obi-Wan reaches down and places a light hand on Anakin’s shoulder. He doesn’t know what is the best way to wake him so he ends up whispering his name.  


His padawan groans sleepily and pushes his face further into the pillow. When Anakin realizes that it’s his master’s presence he senses his eyes open wide and he quickly lifts his head, staring up at his master like a deer caught in headlights. 

Obi-Wan can see the fear, anger, and embarrassment in Anakin’s eyes and it breaks a part of him. He suppresses these thoughts and speaks, “Anakin, you need to get cleaned up. It’s best to treat bruises right away.”

Anakin’s face goes red again and he resorts to pressing his face against his pillow again, “Just let me sleep,” he says quietly, muffled through the pillow. Though the familiar feel of his master’s bond is back and he revels in it. 

The older man sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly under the weight. “I think we need to talk about what happened earlier,” Obi says, with an odd tinge in his voice.

“What? That you practically beat me like a  _ child _ in front of everyone?” Anakin lifts his head once again to say, his voice hoarse, the boy is obviously dehydrated, and he glares up at his master with a scowl. Obi-Wan winces from this but he keeps up with his calm demeanor. Anakin is worked up now and he sits up to lean against the headboard. 

Obi-Wan looks away for a minute, not wanting to defend himself from a statement that was so blatantly true. “Anakin, you must understand, it was critical that Sir Rodalla trusted me. Now, if everything goes well tomorrow, hundreds of slaves will be freed.”

Anakin is still angry and he sneers down towards his lap, but he begins to feel bad that he was so focused on himself that he forgot about the actual slaves who surely faced worse treatment every single day. 

“Besides, we both know that there was more to it than just that,” Obi-Wan says, referring to the ever-so obvious stain on his pant leg. He doesn’t want to make his padawan uncomfortable, but he needs to understand what happened back there. Anakin visibly stills, the tips of his ears reddening as he begins to fidget with his hands. He remains silent, wishing that everything would just go away and that he could disappear. Anakin feels as though this confrontation is almost just as humiliating as the actual act itself. He seriously considers making a physical run for it, but he knows that in his condition he would get nowhere. 

Anakin knows he needs to say something, but it’s too much for him. The feel of his master’s eyes on him is overwhelming. “Please don’t make me talk about it…” Anakin forces out, his voice breaking slightly in the middle. 

Obi-Wan sits more firmly on the bed, turning his body towards his padawan, “I’m sorry if I did something to cause a… Uhm...  _ sensitive _ reaction from you. I promise that was never my intention.” He places a friendly hand on Anakin’s knee to show his genuineness. 

Anakin stares down at the hand, embarrassing tears threaten to breach his eyes once again and he tries with everything he has to will them away. He glances over at Obi-Wan, though not looking up to meet his eyes. The first tears spill like a floodgate when he sees his dried cum on his master’s thigh. 

It is quite sudden and it takes Obi-Wan by surprise. Obi-Wan can sense the harmful thoughts that are swimming around Anakin’s mind and he acts fast. He scoots closer to his padawan and wraps his arms gently around the younger boy’s form. He half expects Anakin to push him away, though Anakin actually presses himself further into the embrace, allowing his head to rest against his master’s chest as he sobs. 

Obi-Wan tightens his embrace, hoping to comfort his padawan and Anakin practically clambers onto Obi-Wan’s lap, just as he used to as a child after he had a nightmare. He can feel the front of his robes becoming wet from Anakin crying into them, but he doesn’t mind and he just runs a soothing hand through his padawan’s hair. 

“I-I’m sorry, please don’t be m-mad. I swear I-I didn’t mean to...” Anakin weeps out, grabbing onto Obi-Wan’s robes like a vice-grip. His tone makes him sound younger.

The words hurt Obi-Wan more than they should and he only blames himself for causing his padawan to believe that he would be angry at him for something like this. “Of course I’m not angry with you, Anakin,” he says while rubbing circles into Anakin’s back. 

Anakin’s tears slow and soon the only thing you can hear is the occasional sniffles. His grip on his master remains just as tight, though. Slowly, Anakin raises his head to look up at his master. His face is wet from the tears and his eyes are red and puffy. Obi-Wan brings a hand up to wipe the remaining tears away. 

Obi-Wan does not know what he is expecting, but it certainly isn’t Anakin’s lips pressing against his own. The master doesn’t know what to do. He remains still, not reciprocating, but that doesn’t dishearten his padawan as Anakin continues to kiss him as though he would  _ die _ if he didn’t. Obi-Wan knows that he should push him off, tell him why it’s wrong and that he can’t just  _ kiss _ people like that, but he has never sensed such desperation in his young padawan before and he doesn’t have the heart to tell him no. Or perhaps, if Obi-Wan is being honest with himself, he doesn’t entirely want Anakin to stop. 

Throughout the shock of everything, Obi-Wan’s hands have slipped down to rest on Anakin’s waist loosely. He lets his grip become heavier as he begins to hesitantly press back into the kiss. It might make him a terrible master to allow such a thing, but Anakin’s lips are intoxicating, as though they were drawing him in. 

This encourages the padawan greatly and he’s pushing harder, swiping his tongue across Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, hoping he’ll be granted permission into his master’s mouth. Obi-Wan is trying to keep up with Anakin’s pace and he gasps into the kiss. Anakin takes this opportunity to dart his tongue into his mouth, exploring each crevice. He places his hands on either side of Obi’s face as if to keep his master from moving. The older man groans and allows his padawan to battle his own tongue. Anakin is whimpering into the kiss and it’s driving Obi-Wan  _ mad _ . 

The first to break from the kiss is Anakin, leaving Obi-Wan panting heavily as he does not have the stamina of his young counterpart. Anakin leans his head down, leaving a trail of kisses and light bites along his master’s jaw. Obi-Wan is practically petting Anakin’s hair as the boy goes further down to bite at his neck. 

Obi-Wan hates to admit that he is enjoying this as much as he is. Little licks cover each bite and Anakin trails his hands down his master’s chest. His hands reach his waist and begin to fumble with Obi’s belt. 

That is when Obi-Wan grabs his wrists, preventing him from going any further. “A-Anakin, we can’t,” he pants out, “not tonight.”

Anakin drops his hands without defying and nods his head, though his master can still sense his excitement. Obi-Wan places a hand beneath Anakin’s chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” Obi-Wan says through a chuckle. His padawan gives him a small smile.

His hand drops from Anakin’s face and he sits up straighter. “We should get you cleaned up and take care of those bruises,” Obi-Wan says, ignoring the red tint that arises on his padawan’s face. “It’s late, we should hurry so we can get at least a few hours of sleep.”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight, Master?” Anakin asks quietly. Obi-Wan had started to deny this request when Anakin became too old, but he supposes it won’t hurt after tonight.

“Of course you can, my young padawan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this fills in some gaps from the first chapter and that everyone enjoys!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
